Symphony
by FlygonNick
Summary: Life is but a song, composed by memories, experience, joy and sorrow. I am but a musician, a creator of melodies in a world of strife and conflict. This is a tale of a tale, or rather my story of a story. This is my view of the many forces and people who I have met on my own journey, and my own insight into the world as it faces evil once more. Side story to 'Second Chances".


_Symphony_

* * *

_OK, so you may be wondering, just what the hell is this?_

_This is a new side story, to warm you guys up for "Second Chances" and give you a taste of what is to come._

_This is admittedly somethiing new for me, since it's done in first person P.O.V and has to with one of my more eccentric characters, and is not a story in the regular sense. This is a series of scenes written from the perspective of Vivian, who all of my readers should be familair with by now since she's cameo'd in both of my stories. Each chapter of this story represents another scene from "Second Chances", and every chapter will reprsent a new scene. But not just any scene, a scene where she encounters a main character for the first time. Her thoughts and feelings with each one differ, from indifference to admiration to outright hatred._

_This story was made to foreshadow and hint to events in "Second Chances", as well as warm you all up to what "Second Chances" will be about. Also, it's a change of pace from my usual material. This story will not have a strict schedule, it's purely whenever I have finalized a scene for Vivain to meet a character._

_Naturally this is just the intro, where she meets the two star characters of "Second Chances", but after this is where the real magic happens, where each chapter will be dedicated to a character. This won't be done until well after Second Chances is done, due to spoilers, but it will hopefully tide you all over until I am able to post "Second Chances" in the fall. As for how long it will be, currently it's sitting at about 13 or 14 chapters, but that's only for finalized characters she meets as of now. I am still plotting and planning, so there's always room for more chapters down the road._

_Go on easy on me, I know this isn't as exciting or ground-breaking as some of my other stuff, but it is important and something I felt needed to be written. It was also done because I made a mistake, and I hope to make up for it by revealing some details about my upcomming story._

_Like always, please give me feedback and review. Let me know what you thought, what you're hoping to expect, or is you have any questions. I'll do my best to answer them._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions

* * *

Hello there.

Well, saying hello to a group of stranger's intruding upon one's life is certainly one of the oddest things I've done, but nevertheless, hello!

You might be wondering, just which one of FlygonNick's cast of misfit characters is narrating this silly little side story? Well, the answer is the same as the identity of the girl who ventured to Spargus and Los Angles in two very different realms, and two very different stories. The purpose of this little tale is to offer my perspective on certain characters, events, and Pokémon in regards to another up and coming story, and tell it in my own…special way.

My name is Vivian Elise Delacourt. My friends just call me Vivian though.

Well…they would if I had many friends. You see…not many people understand me. They don't get the way I think. I find myself thinking too quickly, much too quickly for people to keep up with me, and I admit sometimes it's frustrating. But, alas…I don't let that stop me. Why? That'd be boring of course! If I was happy all of the time, I'd be content. Content means that I'd want to keep things the way they are! Stagnation! It _bores _me to no end…

And if there's one thing I dislike…it's getting bored.

Hence why I'm on my current journey to Castelia City! The sights, the sounds, the people! So much life, contained in such a large city. I find it odd that the biggest and most well-developed cities are always in the heart of the regions.

Don't believe me?

Unova- Castelia City/Nimbasa City

Kalos- Lumiose City

Kanto- Saffron City

Johto-Goldenrod City (Well, it's kind of in the middle, but you get my point)

I've been travelling Unova for quite some time now, and once I got all eight badges I continued to wander the region with no clear destination in mind.

My team, call it what you will, has stayed roughly the same over the course of the past few years. 3 Pokémon with three very different personalities. I'm thinking of adding another team member sometime down the road…Hmmm…

Anyway.

There's Arpeggio, my Chatot and my starter. He's been with me the longest, and he's always on my shoulder. It's just where he feels most comfortable. He's fairly upbeat, and he's a lot like me in regards that he refuses to let anything get him down or angry, which is nice. While not the strongest member of the team, he's still the leader of the team. My mom and dad gave him to me when I was 12 (I couldn't be bothered to start my journey at ten, then again, not everyone does.)

Then there's Decrescendo, my Alakazam. I found him in the outskirts of Pinwheel forest just two months after I started my journey, and I saved him from a group of Venipede. I've always wondered what he was doing in that forest, since Abra are pretty much nonexistent in Unova, but he refuses to tell me.

I'll figure that secret out someday. But until then, I have to respect his silence on the matter.

Like most Alakazam, he's calm and intelligent beyond anything else he meets. He keeps the peace and in case of any emergency, which I'm surprised to admit happens often, he'll take charge and deal with it. He's just dependable like that I suppose.

And then…there's Marziale, my Eelektross and the team's resident grump. I caught her in Chargestone Cave two years ago, and well…she doesn't get along with anyone. She listens to me, of course, but she hardly ever gets along with Arpeggio and she tolerates Decres at best. That said, she's an incredible fighter and I know deep down, she cares about all of us. She just has a hard time expressing it.

Hmm…I got sidetracked again, didn't I?

Anyway, the point of the matter is that boredom grates on my nerves like nothing else does. Ever since I beat Marlon and got my last badge in the Unova region a year ago, things seem to have lulled into a very relaxing yet boring cycle.

We all wake up to Arpeggio singing as the sun rises, and eat breakfast.

Marzi gets annoyed at Arpeggio, they battle. And then Decres breaks up the fight.

We walk for a bit, I play my violin and got into my "Zen Mode", as my friend Noah puts it. It's relaxing, like nothing else is to me. To throw myself into my music and create something that others enjoy is something not just something I enjoy…it is something I love. It can even put Marzi in a good mood, simply listening to my songs, and that makes me all the more grateful that Arceus gifted me with the power to create music.

We then eat lunch, and I break up another fight with Marzi and Arpeggio. Those two get into it over the most trivial of things, but hey, that's just how they are. I still love them for it. We battle the wild Pokémon as we pass them, well…Marzi does at least. Decres and I engage in mind battles, challenges designed to keep our minds alert and strong, and I have to admit it has done wonders. I know he's several times more intelligent than I am, but it does make me happy that I can keep up with him at times. Oh, and while all this is going on Arpeggio sings to us and simply chats with me and Decres.

And then…one day we met him. Well, him and her. That dreadful cycle of boredom was broken, and since then things hardly ever get boring!

* * *

Castelia City:

* * *

As the sun goes down, we make our way to the Pokémon Center located right next to the entrance of city, thankfully. Marzi was getting annoyed at the continuous droves of Pokémon attacking us in Pinwheel Forest. Decres says that this is because they're agitated, and I can't help but agree with that. Is it because of some sort of natural phenomenon, or is it something else? Arpeggio simply sings a note, and we move on.

As we come to the Pokémon Center in Castelia City, I see a familiar face and one that isn't so familiar. The familiar face belongs to a man with a thin build, spiky grey hair, and gold-colored eyes that tell of hardship, unstoppable will, kindness, and strength in their owner. With four Pokéballs clipped to his belt and a dark black coat draped around him, I realize who this man is.

Wes, the ex-Snagger from Oore. Liberator of Shadow Pokémon and sworn enemy of Cipher.

Strange…why would Wes be in Unova? I admit, I'm not one to keep up with the coming and goings of celebrity trainers, but Wes…he's different. His crusades against the criminal syndicates of the regions, Team Galactic, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Rocket, are all quite well-known. I can only assume his dealings with them have to do with Shadow Pokémon, though I can't say that's what it is for sure.

Why has he come now? Does this have to do with Team Plasma, the group that has fallen from power twice now at the hands of a child? They're hardly a threat anymore…or are they.

The girl with him also interests me. She seems to be about my age, 17ish, so several years younger than Wes. She stops to ask him a question, and Wes replies in a rather low voice, though a small smile is on his face. Whatever the girl's connection is to him, it seems as though they've formed a bond. A rather strong one at that.

"What's wrong Trainer?" Arpeggio coos in my ear. I smile in response and say "Looks like things are going to get interesting"

The bird cocked its head and said "How so?"

"Well…someone very interesting just showed up. Someone that creates adventure and excitement just by being there, and I plan on getting in on the fun. After all…" I trailed off. Arpeggio squawked softly in amusement and said "Boredom is the bane of your existence! Interesting developments such as these are what you thrive on"

"Precisely" I replied as my smile twitched into a smirk.

I walk towards them as they head into the Pokémon Center, and as the glass doors open for me the AC blasts past me, causing me to shiver in appreciation. The Unovan summer can be a bit of a nuisance, so the indoor cool air is a comfort to me. Arpeggio sings a cheerful note towards Wes and the girl he's with, causing Wes's eyes to snap towards me. He looks away after a moment and hands his Pokéballs over to Nurse Joy, and the girl does the same.

I sit down on the nearest couch in the lobby, sighing with relief as the soft cushions press into my back. Arpeggio sings yet another note, this time drawing the attention of the girl, whose eyes light up at the sight of Arpeggio. I then realize that she's probably never seen one of Arpeggio's kind before. Chatot aren't very common in Unova.

"What is it you want from him?" Arpeggio asks me. I smile tiredly and say "Just to say hello…for now"

"Hmmm…maybe you should play your violin? Goodness knows that it attracts attention more than Marzi's griping does" the Chatot laughed.

"Sounds like a plan" I said with a small laugh, grabbing my violin from its bag and pulling it out. I position it accordingly and draw my bow, flicking it a few times before I decide on a tune. A slow and rich, yet beautiful all the same. My bow connects with the string and a note plays, and then…

Everything fades away. Just like always…my mind seems to lose its grip on everything as my hands act of their own accord, guiding the bow as it glides from note to note. I close my eyes as Arpeggio begins to sing along with my song, creating a sort of odd harmony. Unbeknownst to me, every eye in the Pokémon Center was now on us, but at this point I couldn't care less. Even the attention of Wes didn't matter anymore.

All that mattered was my music.

Sometime later…I can never really tell once I get started, the song ended and I opened my eyes. Every person and Pokémon present was staring at me with an expression I caught as awe. People seem to enjoy my songs, and so I play them whenever I can with pleasure. After a few moments, I noticed Wes and the girl looking at me.

"Hello there…" I murmured, lost in the euphoria of my music, despite my curiosity…the girl then says "She's good…really good, Wes"

"The kind of skill that comes from skill and hours upon hours of practice, Aria" Wes said with a small smile. The two watch me for a time, and I delve back into my music. My sanctuary…the very thing that has been beside me my entire life, and is in the end what I am.

"I thought you wanted to talk to him, Trainer?" Arpeggio murmured in my ear as Wes and Aria walked away, deep in discussion about something.

"I can do that later…I don't believe they're going anywhere fast, and if need be I can have Decres put a Mind-Lock on them…" I murmured.

"I see…" Arpeggio said softly before closing his eyes. I close mine as well and begin another song, one a bit faster and cheerful. This time a few children walk towards me and sit down on the floor, as though I am a performer they have travelled miles to see. And so, I continue to play.

You see…We're all music, I have come to realize. No two notes are the same, yet we can come together to create a chord, or a song, or even a masterpiece. Life is beautiful, and so is music. Both humanity and music can be beautiful and terrible, and at times.

Those two…Wes and Aria, have a very interesting journey ahead of them. I'm not sure what exactly compels me to think this, but the idea of being around them appeals to me. Wes has tangled with the likes of Cipher and other organizations before, so the odds of him doing so here are quite high as well. This girl, whoever she is, has a role in this too. A thought strikes my mind, as they both walk up the stairs of the Pokémon Center, that many more people will have a role in their journey in their journey, whatever it may be.

And I plan on being one of them.


End file.
